In Touch
by gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: Arthur doesn't like Mr. Jones. Alfred, however, Arthur happens to like very much.


Ok. So this was ****super late**** because I'd been going through one of the biggest writer's block phases ever. This should've been posted on 5/19, or 19/5, (May 19th). Chunbunny's birthday! (On Tumblr.)

So what do I say about Kii?

She's talented, amazing, and one of the funniest people I know. Despite being immensely popular, she still manages to be super nice, and I'm really glad I met someone like her. Her art gives me life, her cooking always looks so scrumptious and her writing always hits me spot on- It took me a while to believe someone could be so talented.

If you haven't already, go give Kii some love, no matter the occasion. She deserves infinite hugs and kisses, and definitely infinite slices of pizza.

Please forgive my lateness Queenie! Have some Teacher Alfred x Student Arthur;;

Also thank you to Morethanjust-usuk / samsquared for betaing 3

* * *

"So, what don't you understand about the chapter, Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur bit his lip, his muddled mind attempting to chalk up some sort of excuse before the silence dragged out too long. It was easier in theory rather than in practice, of course, seeing as Arthur could barely get comprehensible sentences out so early in the ability was stunted even further by those startlingly blue eyes focused so keenly on him.

Arthur sucked in a breath through his teeth, toying with the fabric of his shirt, "I-uh, I didn't understand what you meant by…"

Mr. Jones raised an eyebrow, "This week is only a revision, Arthur. You should already know everything by now, you're a smart kid."

 _Kid._

The teenager frowned, shifting in his seat as his teacher rose out of his chair, swiping a board eraser off the top of the meticulously polished desk. As the man turned his back, devoting his attention to clearing out the board, Arthur found that despite the gentleman title he gave himself, he still couldn't pass up the opportunity to unabashedly ogle that _sinfully_ toned ass.

Mr. Jones was god's gift to students everywhere.

If only the man knew just how many times Arthur had pleasured himself to the thought of those rough hands against his skin, pumping his arousal in tandem with the image of what that tanned body would look like naked. In numerous occasions, Mr. Jones would joke about his strength in class, hiking the sleeves of his dress shirt up to flex in good humor-

The only good it did was feed Arthur's collection of nightly fantasies.

Needless to say, thinking back on such events didn't really help out his situation.

"So what's your real reason, huh?"

Arthur stiffened up, averting his eyes from the firm, curved backside to stare down into his lap, "I have some questions about the application of cell phases in real life, Mr. Jones."

If he was being honest, the teen came up with the response on the spot. In reality, he could care less about biology outside of class.

Unless, of course, he ever got a chance to schedule a private study session with the man. Perhaps, a closer look into their own biology…

"Application?"

Arthur's breath caught in his chest.

Mr. Jones paused, turning to the front and crossing his arms with a pout, "You could've looked that up on Google, Artie, it ain't so hard!"

With a last swipe of the markered lesson on the board, the teacher let the eraser clatter back onto his desk. Arthur relished the five extra seconds of that glorious ass before Mr. Jones sat down in his chair, beckoning for the student with a polite grin that sent chills down Arthur's spine. Though he faltered to admit it to himself, it fed to the numerous erotic situations locked away in his head.

Maybe, his teacher would let him know just how hard things could get.

With a shaky breath, Arthur rose from his assigned seat, one conveniently close to his teacher's desk. He liked to think Mr. Jones had made it that way on purpose, that maybe there was a slight chance the attraction was mutual.

When the class was empty and he had all his teacher's undivided attention, it wasn't that hard to believe.

"Call me Alfred when we're alone like this." Blue eyes sparkled and Alfred promptly removed his glasses for a quick polish against his sleeve, "'Mr. Jones' makes me feel older than I am."

It was true. The twenty-two year old man was rather young to be teaching, but he hadn't always been Arthur's class teacher. Arthur couldn't remember the woman who'd taught his biology class to begin with. She'd been pregnant at the start of the year and had left a few weeks ago as her due date loomed closer. From then on, a substitute had been employed to teach them for the rest of the year. No one had paid any heed, but of course, that had all changed with the entrance of Mr. Alfred Jones, not only the most _distractingly_ attractive man Arthur had ever come across, but possibly one of the most outgoing teachers ever to set foot in the class.

"So, Arthur, what's the real deal? Any question you could possibly have can be answered in class, and you don't seem like the type to be embarrassed to ask in public."

It was times like this when the teenager wished he wasn't so damn pale. His embarrassment was made clearly evident by the flush in his cheeks, lips pursing as Alfred's loud, hearty laugh echoed around the empty class.

"I know why you're here." The teacher taunted. The tone in his voice did nothing to help the color from brightening into a cherry red. "You like me, don't cha?"

Like was an understatement.

Though his hormonal, teenage self could be blamed for the numerous things he wanted the man to do to him, Arthur could reluctantly admit that his teacher's annoyingly endearing, careless attitude also had a part to play. His confidence, the way he carried himself… Arthur would be a fool not to fall for it, though it had taken him a while to admit those feelings to himself.

Realizing Alfred expected a response to that absurd comment, Arthur sputtered, "I- I beg your pardon, Mr- _Alfred._ Unlike the others in this class, I came to revise in time for finals! I-"

"Oh yeah?" The man bit his lip, "Then why are you so red?"

That rendered Arthur speechless.

"You ignore me a lot when we're in class, but you look at me for minutes on end when you think I can't see." Alfred noted with a smirk as he cradled his head in his hands, elbows propped up against his desk, "Do you deny?"

Arthur moistened his lips, "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

He wanted to die.

The whole point of him coming here was an attempt to get closer to the teacher before school ended. He'd realized doing nothing would get him nowhere, so Arthur had let himself walk into class early that day in hopes that maybe they wouldn't have to part ways after the year.

Not that he cared, anyway, there were many other people like Alfred he could pick. His teacher wasn't the only fish in the sea!

(Oh, who was he kidding)

"Relax, I was just joking around, man!"

The laugh that followed was good humored _,_ and the mischievous glint in those eyes gave Arthur's heart a thundering head start. Oh the things he wanted Alfred to do to him… Those perfect white teeth of his marking Arthur's neck, rocking his hips into the student pinned against the white board- Perhaps letting those smiling, tantalizing lips stretch around Arthur's arousal, coaxing noises out of the teenager so loud he had to bite his fist to keep the other classes from hearing…

"Yo. Dude?" Arthur was startled into reality as a pair of fingers snapped in his face, widening his green eyes in slight confusion.

"Sorry, sir."

"You okay, Artie?" Alfred said, smile subsiding as brows furrowed in concern, "As much as I love spending time with you outside of class, you never really told me what it really was you came for."

Arthur's heart stopped. Did he really mean that?

The bit of hope blooming in his heart was shot down by the realization that Alfred had slipped into teacher mode, jaw set and eyes focused. He was paid to make students feel like they mattered.

"I just have a hard time focusing in class sometimes so I figured I'd come in to discuss…"

He let himself trail off there. Arthur had no excuse. He'd come in on pure impulse, having heard that a girl in his class had gone in simply to ogle their teacher. She'd been bragging to her friends about how 'Mr. Jones' had entertained her and allowed her to be there without any academic purpose so Arthur had hoped it would be the same for him.

Except for the fact that he wasn't a pretty, busty girl. Alfred- _Mr. Jones_ \- would want nothing to do with him.

"Hard time focusing?" The teacher leaned forward, hand reaching out to the point where Arthur had excitedly thought it was going to press against his, but let loose an almost annoyed breath when it landed firmly beside a stack of papers instead. "I'm glad you told me this, Arthur, is there anything I can do to help you learn better in my class?"

No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Where was the teasing _Alfred_ from before? Arthur wanted nothing to do with _'Mr. Jones'._

"It's not the lesson, it's you." He ended up mumbling. Arthur had meant for it to be accusing, seeing as it was the only way to manifest his sheer annoyance with the turn of the situation. Realizing that instead, it bordered on a confession, he glanced at the clock. "If you'll excuse me, it's almost time for school to begin so I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait-"

Arthur stood up from his seat, making a beeline to his desk and slinging his bag onto his shoulders, sliding his arms through the loops with a mutter of pent-up frustration.

It was a silly crush. Not very becoming of a man who should be putting his education before anything. He'd always been the studious type. Arthur had a clear plan from the beginning, yet graduation was looming on him and instead of hitting the books, he was hitting on his teacher.

"You can't leave me hanging like that, dude!" Alfred said with a nervous laugh, tone hardening as Arthur stomped his way to the door, "Arthur, I didn't give you permission to leave yet, get back over here and explain yourself."

The teenager's face soured at the order, fists clenching as the teacher side of Alfred was made evident yet again. Arthur was _pissed,_ more at himself for thinking a relationship like this could ever work. It was an infatuation literally the entire class shared with him, and he was disappointed in himself for doting on it with zero context to back him up. For all he knew, Alfred could be strictly into women, maybe even already claimed for. Alfred did blab on about his personal life, but Arthur never recalled him ever touching on the romance aspect of it.

"Just- just fuck off, Alfred."

He'd realized only after he'd said it that he was talking to a teacher. One that didn't act like a teacher per say, but nevertheless behaved like one in the right situations.

A look of obvious hurt flashed across Mr. Jones' face. He was never the type to yell, but the downwards twitch of the man's lips was enough.

"Oh, Mr. Jones- it was my fault, I didn't mean for it to slip out-" The exclamation, like everything else that day, had been a spur of the moment. Of course, he didn't expect a teacher to understand that.

"I've been too lax with you, and that was my mistake. I just didn't think you would take advantage of it." Mr. Jones said sternly, rising from his chair.

The teenager's breath caught in his throat.

Teachers were always so good at intimidating. Alfred was walking towards him now, and with each footfall, Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Evident by the pen and notepad in his hands, the student had expected nothing short of a detention note, and even though he was a senior pushing through his last weeks of high school, the prospect of it still put chills down his spine.

The only thing that bothered him was that Alfred still managed to steal his breath away while writing him up for an hour of discipline.

It embarrassed him far too much to admit to himself just how much he liked the idea of being punished by the man.

"I really didn't mean to insult you, sir, if it makes any-"

Arthur was red now, words coming off as blabber rather than the snappy confidence he'd held in the beginning. Leave it to Mr. Jones to reduce him to pleading.

He wouldn't have minded in any other situation, of course…

After mentally chiding himself for allowing such a naughty thought, especially in a moment of seriousness, he returned to apologizing, not expecting the corner of Alfred's lip to quirk up in a sudden smile that was all but rueful.

"Gotcha."

Oh for God's sake.

Arthur growled, digging his nails into his palm as his teacher convulsed in his trademark, infectious laughter, "You should've seen your face, Artie!"

"Mr. Jones, you are a child."

"Fuck off, Alfred." Alfred continued, butchering his English student's accent with a falsetto and another added cackle.

Arthur watched warily as the laughter subsided and the man continued scribbling on his notepad, which was apparently not part of the improv-gag. The sunny grin had almost managed to lift up the ends of the teenager's downturned lips- almost being the key word seeing as he refused to appear affected by his teacher's childish antics.

"If you think that's enough to break me, you're so wrong." Alfred punctuated it with a wink, tearing and jutting a page of miniature lined paper into Arthur's chest.

It was… a number.

Arthur may have choked on his breath. Quietly.

"My number." Alfred clarified, "Finals are coming up from tomorrow and I won't be seeing you then, so call me the morning of every final for a _personalized_ good-luck message."

"Oh, Alfred, I'm so lucky." Arthur quipped with a dry smile, hoping it would hide the fact that he felt quite the opposite on the inside.

"I'm very particular about my brightest students." The teacher said with a chuckle, "Plus, I wouldn't want to lose contact with you after the school year, now would I? You've ignored me enough in class, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

The bell rang then, and Arthur told himself that the suddenness of it was the reason he could hear his heart hammering, "No, we wouldn't want that."

"You better get going, I'll see you in class." The teacher said with a toothy grin, holding the door open with a whisper, "Hey, uh, don't sell my number to those girls in class, I'm like, super ultra gay."

"I can relate," Arthur managed to choke out- with a smirk more painful than sultry- before speed walking to the nearest bathroom and deciding to skip first period to stare at the paper in his hand instead.

Needless to say, Arthur had gotten what he wanted.

They'd been _in touch_ all summer.


End file.
